Saving the Sands
by tbwriter
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP! (kinda short) This is the SEQUEL to my story, 'Mozenrath's Love Story'. It picks up right where the story left off. What's going on with Mozenrath and Sabrina? Will Iago make the right choices? Find out and review! :) WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS PURE AWESOMENESS WITH EVERY WORD! BEING EXPOSED TO THIS LEVEL OF AWESOME MAY SEND YOU INTO AWESOME SHOCK! :P
1. Chapter 1

Saving the Sands

**SEQUEL **to 'Mozenrath's Love Story'

*I don't own any Disney characters*

Unknown to Mozenrath, who was still trudging back to the Citadel, one of his Mamluks was searching his scrolls. But this wasn't just a regular Mamluk…

This was Destane.

Destane was Mozenrath's adopted father. But Mozenrath betrayed him and turned him into an undead Mamluk. Now Destane wanted revenge. Finally, he found the spell he was looking for.

**. . .**

Mozenrath trudged into his palace with his head down. Xerxes, his flying eel flew over to greet his master. "Get girl?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "No, Xerxes. It was a disaster. She figured it all out."

"Knows you is Mozenrath?"

"She figured that out too."

Xerxes frowned and rubbed against his master's face, trying to comfort him. "Not now, Xerxes. I'm not in the mood." He looked down at his boney hand. "And in all the drama, I forgot my gauntlet!" Mozenrath let out another sigh, still not looking up. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Awww, poor little Mozenrath. Having girl trouble?" said a dark voice.

"I'm not in the mood for you either, Destane."

Xerxes spun around, staring at the horrible figure. "M-M-Master…" he whimpered.

"I said not _now_, Xerxes_._ Go play with Destane or something." Then it hit him. _"DESTANE?!"_

Mozenrath spun on his heels and looked at his 'father' with pure fear in his face. Destane was about eight feet tall, had a lean body, red eyes, wore a long black robe with matching torn cape, curled silver shoes, and black hair that was red at the tips. "Surprise, surprise, apprentice." He sneered.

Mozenrath cleared his throat, forced a smile, and tried to look pleased. "I mean, um...Destane! Hi! How are you?"

No answer.

_ This is bad, _he thought. "You look well. Healthy. And –"

"Not at all like a Mamluk?" Destane growled.

"Hm? Oh, that! Yeah, about that Destane," he laughed nervously. "See, that wasn't me. You probably thought it was me, because the guy looked a lot like me, if fact we might even be twins, but anyway, it wasn't me. Did I mention how powerful you look today?"

"Well, Mozenrath," Destane's feet lifted off the flow, and his fists glowed with red energy. "Let me remind you just how _powerful_ I am!"

Mozenrath had nowhere to go. "We're doomed." He told Xerxes.

The eel nodded. "Doomed. Dead. Screwed. Fried. Kaput. Busted. Dead meat."

"Quit it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iago was flying in the night sky, heading towards the palace. "Man, Mozenrath got a tough break." He told Carpet, who was soaring at his side. "His first love, and his bone-hand ruins it. I actually kind of feel sorry for the guy."

Carpet shook his front in agreement. They were now flying over the desert forest, where Mozenrath and Sabrina's date had taken place. "I mean, I get that he's evil and all, but everyone deserves to have that special someone, right? I mean, just look at me. I was Jafar's henchmen, but I still have Thundra."

Thundra was the weather bird that lived in the rainforest. She was Iago's girlfriend.

"And you have to admit that Sabrina was a little judgmental. It's not like Mozenrath was hurting her or anything. I mean, yeah, it upset her when she discovered that he lied, but you have to put yourself in _his_ shoes! What was he supposed to do? Just walk up to her and go, 'Hey, babe, the names Mozenrath. I'm the ruler of the Black Sand, have a flying eel, and spend all my free time plotting against Aladdin. What time should I pick you up?' That'd gone well!"

Carpet pointed to the ground and flew straight down. "Where are you going?! I was in the middle of a conversation!" Iago looked up in shock. "I was having a conversation with a carpet. Man, I gotta get out more."

Carpet flew back up to Iago, a brown glove hanging from his front tassel. "You are one rude rug, you know that?" Iago said. "I was talking to you and you just…hey, Mozenrath's gauntlet! He must have left it here after Sabrina dumped him."

Carpet nodded…sort of.

"Alright, rug boy, we've got two choices: We can give the gauntlet to Aladdin so we don't have any more issues with Jafar Jr. OR: We can return the gauntlet to Mozenrath because it's rightfully his…and there's _no way_ he'll get another date with that bone showing."

Carpet and Iago thought about this for a minute. Finally, Iago spoke again. "I say we return it. If we do, then he'll owe us. And if he owes us, then he can't take over Agrabah or kill us! So we won't have any problems with him anyway!" Iago took the gauntlet in his talons. "You coming with?"

Carpet shook 'no'. "Yeah, probably a good call. He might still be mad about you ramming him and Sabrina into a tree."

Iago flew back to the Land of the Black Sand, still clutching the gauntlet. Peering through the window, he saw his worst nightmare come true. "Destane! And Mozenrath! Working together?! That's it, Agrabah's doomed. Time to move in with Thundra."

He saw Destane grab Mozenrath by the front of his robe. "You _traitor! _You turned me into a Mamluk in my sleep!_"_

"I told you, it was someone else!" Mozenrath explained in a nervous voice. His feet were totally off the ground due to Destane's height.

"Liar!" Destane shouted. He threw Mozenrath across the room. He face planted into the stone wall and landed flat on the floor.

Xerxes flew over to Mozenrath and nudge him, frantically. "Oooh. Master? Master?!"

Mozenrath let out a faint groan. Being thrown into a wall had rendered him dazed and confused. "Sabrina, you're so pretty when you massage your third foot."

A red ray shot from Destane's palm, straight at Mozenrath, who was unconscious. Slowly, it lifted him into the air. Xerxes gasped and quickly flew into his master's sleeve. Not only to stay close to Mozenrath, but also to hide from Destane.

Iago watched from the window. "This is no team up. This is revenge!"

Destane brought Mozenrath closer to him. "I had such high hopes for you, Mozenrath. But now, I have no choice but to do away with you. Permanently." He told him, although Mozenrath couldn't hear. "Well, actually, I have a choice, and I _could_ let you live…_but_, I can't spend my first day back showing _mercy_, now can I?" He laughed wickedly to himself as he walked into a dark hallway. Mozenrath, still unconscious, followed him, levitating with a red glow surrounding him.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Iago realized, holding his head. "Okay, Iago, you've got a choice to make here. You can rush back to the palace and convince Aladdin to stop Destane and save Jafar Jr., OR you can forget you ever saw that and let the brat get what's comin' to 'em." Iago thought for a moment. "I'm leaning towards the second option…then again, once Destane kills off Mozenrath, he can do whatever he wants, and that means he can destroy the world. So I think I'm safe with getting Al to stop him…wait…" He rethought. "Al's no match for Destane! He'd get killed. And he'd never rescue Mozenrath! They're enemies! No, no. I need to rethink my options. What's something that not even Destane can harm? What's every man's weakness? ...Duh, a pretty girl." Iago got an idea. He rubbed his wings together with pleasure.

"And I now just the girl for the job."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mozenrath opened his eyes, dizzily. _Where am I? Why can't I move my arms? _He looked around and saw that his arms were now chained to the wall and his feet couldn't reach the floor. _No. No this can't be happening! First I lose the girl of my dreams and now this! No, wait...I know what this is! This is all a dream! A really strange dream! Destane isn't back! I'm just having a nightmare! ... Although I don't remember going to bed… Never mind that. All I have to do is wake up and everything will be fine. _He shut his eyes. _Okay, now when I get to three, I'm going to open my eyes and see that I'm in bed. One…Two…Three!_ His eyes snapped open.

Nothing had changed.

_No. No this can't be. I'm dreaming! I know I am! _He decided to pinch himself to wake up, but because his arms were chained to the wall, he turned and bit his shoulder instead. Hard. "Ouch!" _That hurt. But...but that's impossible. You can't feel pain in dreams. _

_Oh, Allah, I'm awake. _

Xerxes flew out of Mozenrath's sleeve. "Mozenrath okay?"

"Yes, Xerxes, I'm alright for now."

The eel shuddered. "Destane scary."

"Yes, he is. That's why I turned him into a Mamluk."

Xerxes looked nervous.

"But there's one thing I still don't understand." Mozenrath continued. "How did Destane turn human again? I remember that right after I turned him into a Mamluk, that I told you to burn the scroll that would change him back."

"Ummm…"

"Xerxes," he began. "You _did _burn the scroll, didn't you?"

No answer.

"_Didn't you?!"_

Xerxes laughed nervously. "Me forgot."

"Xerxes, if my hands weren't chained, I'd _strangle_ you!"

Xerxes let out a small shriek and darted back into his master's sleeve.

Mozenrath sighed. _I can't believe this. Because of my eel's foolishness, Destane is going to kill me. It's all Xerxes' fault…_

_No…it's my fault._

_If I hadn't been with Sabrina last night, Destane wouldn't have gotten near the scroll. If I hadn't been on that date…if I wouldn't have thought that she'd return the feelings…this wouldn't be happening. It was stupid of me to think that it would work. I'm the bad guy, and I have a reputation. One that's full of black marks. And the worst part is that I lied to her. I hurt her. I don't even get the chance to apologize. If I could go back in time, I'd be totally honest. She probably would have run off in a split second while calling me a creep, but at least I wouldn't feel so guilty. Part of me wishes I could see her again. The other part of me wishes we'd never met. If I wouldn't have met her, I wouldn't have fallen in love. And I wouldn't have gone on that date. And Destane would still be a Mamluk. _He let out a sigh. _I'm the real fool. _

_And now I'm going to pay for it with my life. _

**. . .**

Iago was flying quickly, Mozenrath's gauntlet still in his talons. "She's gotta be here somewhere. I've been flying forever!"

Finally, he saw her through the window of a small house. He flew into the home and stood on the windowsill. Sabrina was picking the petals off a flower. Instead of chanting 'I love him, I love him not', she was saying 'I love him not, I love him not, I love him not'.

"Knock, knock." Iago said.

Sabrina finally noticed him. "Oh, it _you._" She said with distaste. "Go away, bird. I don't wanna see you or your owner ever again." She slammed the flower on the table. "You're not even his parrot are you?!"

"Not exactly."

"I knew it. Another lie. And you talk!"

"And, boy, do I have something important to tell you." Iago told her.

Sabrina turned away from him. "Well I don't want to hear it. I couldn't care less about what he sent you to say."

"Oh really?" Iago could tell she was lying. He flew in front of her and dropped the gauntlet. "Do you care about that?"

Sabrina gasped. "Mo's glove!" Then she turned angry again. "I mean _Mozenrath's gauntlet."_ She picked it up and threw it across the room, lightly.

"You still don't care?"

"Not a bit."

"So if I told you that your boyfriend was about to be killed by an evil sorcerer, you wouldn't react?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"That counts as reacting." Iago smirked.

"Oh…go hitchhike on someone's shoulder."

"Answer me this: If he's not your boyfriend, and you couldn't care less, why did you take the time to de-petal all these flowers?" He pointed to the scattered petals that covered the floor.

"That has nothing to do with him." Sabrina said, her arms crossed over her chest. "I just…hate flowers."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?"

"Get out of my house!"

"Sabrina?" said a voice behind the shut door. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, Samantha!"

"Is there someone else in there with you?"

"Is it a man?" both voices were girls.

"Is it a cute man?!"

"No, Tabatha! There is _nobody_ in my room with me!" Sabrina shouted.

"You know, Brina, you need to get yourself a man."

"Yeah, one with brown hair."

"No way, Morgana. Black hair. Black is so much cuter."

"Shut, up, Serena."

Sabrina sighed and turned back to Iago. "This is what happens when you live with five older sisters who all have crushes."

Sabrina's sisters continued to talk through the door. "Sabrina should find a man whose name starts with 'C'. Men with 'C's are_ always_ hot!"

"No way, Katrina! 'M'! 'M's are so adorable!"

"Alright, if I hear one more word about boy's with black hair whose names start with 'M', I'm gonna scream!" Sabrina shot.

"Geez, Brina's touchy today." Samantha said.

"It's _Sa_brina. Not Brina! I haven't been 'Brina' since I was six!"

"Whatever, Brina." They heard the parade of footsteps get quitter as the five sisters left.

Sabrina grabbed a small pillow, put it to her face, and screamed as loud as she could.

"So," Iago continued. "Now that your sisters are done talking about boys with black hair and 'M' names, can I finish telling you about what danger the boy with black hair and an 'M' name is in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After hours of sulking, Mozenrath heard footsteps and looked up. Destane was walking in with a wicked smirk. "Finally awake, are we?"

Mozenrath sneered.

"You still snore just as loud as you used to." He continued. "Like a bear with a sinus infection."

"And you're still ugly."

Destane shot him a look. "Don't push me, boy."

"How can I? I'm chained to a wall, thanks to you."

"Consider it payback for turning me into your undead minion."

"Wouldn't have done it if you didn't deserve it." Mozenrath mumbled.

Lucky for him, Destane didn't seem to hear him. "Well, ex-apprentice, while you were snoring like a pig, I was deciding just what to do with you."

"How about you let me go? That's not a bad idea." He said coolly.

"Nice try, but not going to happen." Destane smirked. "As I was saying, after hours of deep thought, I've decided."

"…So are you just gonna keep me in suspense or are you gonna tell me?"

Destane smiled evilly. "I've decided that I'm going to kill you."

"Wow!" Mozenrath said sarcastically. "That's a _shocker_. It took you hours to think of that?"

"I'm not finished!" Destane yelled. "I'm going to kill you, _but first_…I'm going to remind you just how powerful I am. And just how weak _you_ are."

"Dare I ask just how will you do that?"

"By doing the one thing you couldn't do but always wanted to. Conquer Agrabah." Destane snapped his fingers and just like that, Mozenrath's chains wrapped around his whole body and a scarf tied around his mouth. Destane grinned.

"And you're going to have a front row seat."

***** ****So just to recap,****Destane is going to kill Mozenrath, but he's going to take over Agrabah first. By doing that, he'll prove to Mozenrath that he's always been the most powerful. And it will also hurt Mozenrath to watch someone else fulfill his life purpose.**

**. . .**

"No." Sabrina said stubbornly.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Iago yelled. "Your boyfriend is about to be blasted into kingdom come by the most powerful sorcerer on the face of the Earth, and you're telling me you won't help him?!"

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

Now Iago was mad. "Look, girly, I've just about had it with you! I've had the weirdest couple of days of my life! I was shoved into a sack by Mozenrath, dragged to the Citadel, stuck in a cage being forced to listen to how great he thought _you_ were, I was the wingman on his date with you, was almost flung off a flying carpet, saw Destane come back from Mamluk Land, and _now _I gotta listen to some _spoiled brat _tell me that she doesn't care?!"

Sabrina was silent. Nobody have _ever _yelled so loud.

"Well guess what, lady!" Iago continued. "You can deny it all you want, but I was on that date, too, and I know what I saw!" He did a perfect imitation of Sabrina's voice as he said, "'You know, when we ran into each other in the market, I thought you were just some creep. But you're really nice.' What happen to _that _girl?!"

"Well it turns out he's _not _nice. He's _Mozenrath!_ He's the ruler of the Black Sand! He's tried to take over Agrabah more times than I can count! He's evil! He's…he's…"

"Mo." Iago finished. His tone was calmer now. "That's the one thing you don't seem to understand here. You said Mo was nice. I saw it with my own eyes. But you're saying Mozenrath is evil!"

"What's your point?"

Iago flew up to her face and screamed. "MO _IS_ MOZENATH! HELLO! WAKE UP IN THERE! THEY'RE THE SAME GUY!" He flew back down to the desk he was standing on. "The same guy can't be nice and evil at the same time. So which is it?"

No answer. Just a confused face and a girl who was lost in thought.

"Oh, forget it. You're hopeless." Iago flew back to the window. "I'm wastin' my time. I should've gone straight to Aladdin with this. I would have had a better chance with him." Just before he flew out the window, he looked at Sabrina and asked a final question.

"Don't you think it's kind of sad that Mozenrath has a better chance of being saved by his arch rival than by his own girlfriend?"

Sabrina looked at the window. "I'm not his…"

But nobody was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Destane walked closer to Mozenrath, who still couldn't move or talk. "Agrabah can't be too hard to take over, right?" he mocked. "After all, you couldn't do it, so it should be a snap for me!" Destane laughed at his own terrible joke.

"Mmaff muph moo meek." Mozenrath said in a muffled voice. The rag around his mouth kept him from talking. What he'd tried to say was, _That's what you think. _He thought about Aladdin and his band of misfits. _They'll stop Destane. _Mozenrath thought. _They'll stop him and lock him in the palace dungeon forever._

_I never thought a day would come that I'd WANT Aladdin to save the day._

Destane walked to the center of the room. Lights started to swarm around him as he was lifted from the floor. Mozenrath watched as the lights did the same to him. The room seemed to get smaller and smaller, when suddenly, they were in Agrabah, standing on the roof of a building that overlooked the market. _Whatever happened to WALKING? _

"Look at all those unsuspecting people down there, Mozenrath." Destane said. "They have no idea what's about to happen. Now, let's see. You'd probably start off by screaming, 'People of Agrabah! Fear me or die!' or something stupid like that. No, no, Mozenrath. That's not the way to start. You don't _tell _them to fear you. You show them _why!_"

Mozenrath watched in awe as a large explosion went off in the center of the market, like somebody had dropped a nuclear bomb. _Thank Allah, no one was hurt by that._

_What am I thinking?! I'm losing my mind!_

A boy on a magic carpet flew overhead. "Genie, get the people out of here!" Aladdin yelled.

_Here comes Mr. Goody Goody come to save the day again. Oh, somebody just kill me now, please! And by 'somebody' I mean anyone EXCEPT Destane! _

Genie soared down into the marketplace, out of sight. Iago flew up to the roof and sat on Mozenrath's shoulder. "Well, look at you. All chained up and nowhere to go." He teased.

"Woo muffid marrut! My'll moast wou miwive!" Mozenrath shouted. Translation: You stupid parrot! I'll roast you alive!

Iago took out the brown glove that he was hiding behind his back. "Well, since you can't move, I guess you won't be needing this."

"Wy gauntwit!" Translation: My gauntlet!

Iago flew over to Mozenrath's completely bone hand with the gauntlet in his talons. "Eww!" He timidly held the gauntlet closer, not wanting to touch his hand. Mozenrath jammed his hand into his gauntlet.

"Well what are you waiting for? Blast yourself free!" Iago said.

Mozenrath tried to make the gauntlet shoot the chains, but it was acting strangely. The green blast went in the total opposite direction.

Straight into Destane's back end.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you," Iago said, as Destane slowly turned to face him. "I may have dropped it a few times, so the aim might be a little off for a minute."

Destane walked towards him with rage in his face. Iago took one look at him and flew off Mozenrath's shoulder. "You're on your own, kid!"

_Oh Allah,_ he thought. _He's gonna kill me. He's gonna throw me off the roof. Stupid parrot! I don't_ _see why Sabrina likes them so much._

_Sabrina. Oh, PLEASE don't let her be in the market right now! Destane's gonna blow Agrabah sky high! _

Destane's face was getting redder by the second. "You little fool. You don't know when to quit, do you?!" He back-handed Mozenrath, causing him to fall on his back.

_At least I wasn't standing on the ledge of this building when he did that. _

Xerxes wriggled out of Mozenrath's sleeve, which was difficult due to the chains, and tried to pull Mozenrath to his feet. "Get up. Up."

"Now you'll learn. Now you'll _pay._" Destane loomed over Mozenrath, who still couldn't get up. He extended his hand and it started to glow red. He aimed it at Mozenrath's chest.

_I'm doomed. Where's the hero when I need him?_

Suddenly, Xerxes took action and flew up Destane's sleeve. Destane started firing all over, but nowhere near Mozenrath. Destane was trying to get the eel out of his cloak, but he was much too fast.

On the side of the building, Abu was climbing up to the roof and bouncing on the shades. He made it up to the roof while Xerxes kept Destane occupied. "Slippery little serpent! Get out of there!"

Abu jumped onto Mozenrath's face with a smile, knowing he was defenseless. "Heh whoa." He chattered.

_Dumb little ape. If I was free, he'd be missing a tail. _

To his surprise (and annoyance), Abu plucked a strand of hair from Mozenrath's head and started fiddling with the lock on the chains. _Is he REALLY trying to pick the lock with my hair? And people evolved from these idiotic creatures?! _

Destane finally got Xerxes out of his cloak and threw him into the corner of the roof. By his face, Mozenrath could tell that he was disoriented. Just as Abu was finishing with the lock, Destane grabbed him harshly and wouldn't let him go. "How many pets do you have?!" Destane shouted.

"Actually," someone said behind Destane. "The monkey's mine."

_I know that voice all too well._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Destane turned around. Aladdin was standing on the other end of the roof. "I take it you're Destane? You don't look so powerful to me."

_Watch it, street rat. Keep that up and you'll be missing a head in a minute._

"And you must be the annoying Aladdin boy that Mozenrath is always complaining about." Destane said.

"Awww," Aladdin swooned, looking at Mozenrath. "You told him about me. It's nice to know you care."

_Kill me now kill me now kill me now. _

"Well," Destane began. "This should be fairly easy." He dropped Abu and shot Aladdin with a blue ray. It surrounded him and made it so he couldn't move.

"Genie!" Aladdin yelled.

"Calling for help already?" Destane teased him. "Really, Mozenrath, this is _child's play!" _And with a flick of his wrist, Aladdin was thrown off the side of the roof.

Mozenrath stared in awe. _It happened. It actually happened! Aladdin is DEAD! Finally!_

…_So why do I suddenly feel so…empty? Because Destane just did the one thing I always wanted to do? Maybe. Or maybe…maybe I'll actually miss that street rat. You know, for a minute, until Destane blasts my head off. _

Suddenly, Genie flew up to the roof, holding Aladdin by the back of his vest.

_I revoke my earlier thought._

Genie poofed into a green spotted dress, an orange wig, his chest got larger, and he was now wearing a good amount of red lipstick.

_I am officially scarred for life._

Genie's voice was now very lady like. "Young man, how many times have I told you not to get yourself thrown off roofs? It's very dangerous." He set Aladdin back on the roof. "Now get back in there and rescue your little friend."

"Meer mot pheends!" Mozenrath snapped.

Genie poofed back to his normal self. "Al, do you have any idea what the Wiz-Kid just said?"

"Nope."

"I think it was either 'We're not friends' or 'My head bends'. Hard to say."

Destane's hands started to glow again. "How about 'Meeting our ends'?!"

_That's not what I said. That is NOT what I said._

Destane shot another ray, but this time Aladdin was ready. He dodged the blast and charged at Destane. It looked like he was going to mow him down.

_Bad idea. Very, very BAD idea. _M_ozenrath _said to himself.

Just before Aladdin collided with the sorcerer, Destane shot another ray, which seemed to make Aladdin run faster, and then vanished and must have _reappeared somewhere out of sight._

_That's just like Destane. He threatens your life and shows off with some shots, and then POOF, he's gone. _

Aladdin was running towards Mozenrath, uncontrollably. "Genie, I can't stop!" he yelled. "My legs have a mind of their own!"

_Duh, that's what happens when someone blasts you with the Cheetah of Claudistan spell. You lose total control of your legs and just keep running...straight towards me while I'm chained up on the ledge of a six story building!_

Xerxes woke up from his daze and flew to Aladdin. He bit down on the back of his vest, trying to stop him from running into Mozenrath. But it had no effect. Arms flailing and legs charging, Aladdin tripped over Mozenrath, causing him to plummet off the side of the building. "Mmmmmmmmfffff!"

Translation (as if it wasn't obvious): Aaaaaaaahhhhh!

Mozenrath kept falling, flipping over and over in midair. He caught glimpses of the ground as it got closer and closer. Eventually he shut his eyes, not wanting to see the impending doom. Aladdin, the lucky one, caught the side of the ledge with his fingers, while his legs, still in a run, hung off the edge.

Mozenrath waited for the feel of ground, and frankly…death. But suddenly, he stopped falling. _I'm dead. _He thought. _I must be dead. But why don't I feel the sand? Maybe when you die, you stop feeling things._ But he did feel something.

He felt a pair of arms under his stomach.

Slowly, he opened one eye. He was about five feet from the ground, and laying stomach down in somebody arms. He was alive. Someone had caught him. But who? A guard? Genie? Just some random passerby? Who?!

Mozenrath opened his other eye and looked up. "Fy, Maweena." He said.

Translation: Hi, Sabrina.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I wonder if she's still mad because I lied to her._

Sabrina dropped him on the ground. _She's definitely still mad._

"When I heard you were in trouble, I didn't think you'd be falling off a _roof!_" she yelled.

Mozenrath squirmed a little and managed to get the rag off his mouth. "Trust me, it's not my idea of a good time. How'd you know I was in trouble?"

"Let's just say…a little birdy told me."

Iago flew down and perched on Sabrina's shoulder. "Who are you calling a 'birdy'?" He looked down at Mozenrath. "You owe me _big."_

"You broke my gauntlet!" He yelled. "And will somebody get me unchained?!"

"I think I liked you better with the gag over your mouth." Sabrina told him. "You yell a lot."

"Well that's because the world is full of idiots. Besides you of course." He added quickly.

"And now you're trying to kiss up to me to make up for lying so much. I'll tell you now it's not gonna work." She got on her knees and looked at the chains. "Does this lock have your _hair_ in it?!"

"Blame the monkey."

"What monkey?" And as if on cue, Abu climbed down the building and landed on Sabrina's head. Sabrina gasped. "Oh my gosh."

"Heh whoa." Abu chattered.

Sabrina swooned. "There's a monkey on my head. That's so cute."

"Hey," Iago said. "What happened to your red parrot obsession?"

"You're both _so _adorable!"

"And I'm still chained. Can we hurry this up?" Mozenrath whined.

"Alright, alright, Mr. Grumpy." Sabrina said. Before she could touch the chains, Abu walked down her arm, turned the strand of hair a few more times, and the chains loosened. Mozenrath pushed the chains off and got to his feet.

"Finally. I was stuck like that forever!" He complained.

Suddenly, Aladdin, who was still dangling from the roof, lost his grip and fell.

"Hey, where's the street rat?" Mozenrath asked, looking around. He looked up when he heard screaming. "Oh, Allah,"

Aladdin fell and landed on top of Mozenrath, knocking him into the mud, face first. Aladdin caught his breath and sat up. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Mozenrath looked up, face covered in mud. "I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

_I just said that in front of Sabrina. Darn it! _

"Ummm…I mean…" Mozenrath got back up and wiped his face. He looked at Aladdin and said in a monotone voice, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He was trying to make it sound like it actually cared. Which he didn't. "That was a nasty fall. Are you hurt? Can I do something for you? Get you a towel? Sew your pants? Stab you in the chest? I mean iron your vest?"

"Uh…no, I think I'm good." Aladdin told him in a confused voice.

"You're okay? Great. I'm glad to hear that. Give me a hug, friend." Mozenrath awkwardly hugged Aladdin. _It burns!_ He thought.

Aladdin looked at Iago. "Did he hit his head or something?"

"Nope." The parrot told him. "Just a love-struck sorcerer."

"A _lying_ love-struck sorcerer." Sabrina added.

Mozenrath let go of Aladdin. "Will you get over that already?!"

"No, I won't." Sabrina snapped. "You're evil and you hurt me."

"It only hurt because you're such a cry baby!"

"Well then why did you date me?!"

"You asked me out!"

"You didn't have to say yes! And you knocked over my pears!"

"You were in the way! And you ruined my plan to destroy Aladdin!"

"I knew you were evil!"

"You didn't think so when you _asked me out!_"

Genie floated down to the crew. "Al, are you and Wonder Boy alright? That was some fall."

Mozenrath and Sabrina continued to argue. "You are so hot headed!" Mozenrath yelled. "And stubborn! You're just like…like –"

"Like _you?!_" Sabrina pointed out.

Mozenrath opened his mouth to speak, but then realized that she was correct. When they were mad, he and Sabrina acted virtually the same. They yelled and blamed the other.

_We're like an old, married couple._ He thought.

"What did I just walk into?" Genie asked.

Aladdin walked between Sabrina and Mozenrath. "Okay, okay, let's all just calm down. I have no idea who this girl is or why Mozenrath is yelling at her, but he yells at everyone, so let's deal with the problem at hand."

"I'll catch you up later." Iago said.

"Knowing Destane, he's probably back at the Citadel, plotting something." Mozenrath explained. "And touching all my stuff!"

Sabrina coughed out, "Drama Queen."

Mozenrath shot her a fiery glare. "Don't start with me!"

Aladdin continued. "So if he's plotting, that means we need to come up with a plan too." He glanced at Mozenrath. "Together."

Mozenrath sighed. "Fine. But we can't just burst out a plan in the middle of the market. We have to hide somewhere where Destane would never think to look."

Everyone looked at Sabrina.

"Wait, why does it have to be _my_ house?"

"Because you're just a commoner, and Destane's no gonna knock on the door of everyone in Agrabah, going 'Hello, have you seen Aladdin and my adopted son, Mozenrath?'" Mozenrath pointed out.

Sabrina sighed. "Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on you, Mozenrath. I know karate."

Mozenrath ducked behind Aladdin.

Aladdin looked at Iago, who was now perched on his shoulder. "Why are they…?"

"Two words: Bad. Break-up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Okay, just so you know, my sisters are kinda weird and boy crazy, so…" Sabrina opened the door. Her sisters, Samantha, Tabatha, Morgana, Serena, and Katrina were in the living room. "Okay, guys, this is been a super weird day for me. This is –"

Sabrina was cut off. Mozenrath had walked in and the girls ran up to him.

"Allah, he's cute!"

Move it, Serena! I'm the oldest, so he's mine!" Samantha said. She pushed her sisters out of the way and looked at Mozenrath, flirtatiously. "Hey, you're kinda cute. Lose the turban and weird glove thing and I might be willing to be seen with you in public."

"Uh, excuse me?" Mozenrath asked nervously.

"Back off, Sam. He's got eyes for me, as annoying as it is." Sabrina explained.

"Ha!" Mozenrath burst, as Samantha walked away. "The only eyes I have for _you _are bloodshot and blind! Why? Because they can't stand to keep looking at your ugly face!"

"You said I was pretty on our date!"

Their argument was interrupted when Aladdin stepped in. Sabrina's five sisters gasped and ran up to him.

"It's Aladdin!"

"Hero of Agrabah!"

'Oh, Al, marry me now!"

"No, Aladdin! Marry _me!"_

"No, me!"

"We can have a _huge _wedding!"

"We'll have dozens of children that will grow up to be heroes like you!"

Genie turned into a large blue shield and blocked the girl's path. "Sorry, ladies, but Al's one love is Princess Jasmine."

"And that's how it'll stay." Aladdin added.

_Typical._ Mozenrath scowled. _The hero_ _gets ALL the attention._

Katrina, the only girl who wasn't completely boy crazy, walked up to Sabrina. "So where have you been? You come back home with the hero of Agrabah and the Lord of the Black Sand."

"Finally, _somebody _recognizes me." Mozenrath smirked.

"Well," Sabrina started. "I'm sure if you waltzed up to the Royal Guards, _they'd_ recognize you."

"Ha, ha, not funny." Mozenrath said.

"Come on, Sabrina, tell me." Katrina commanded happily.

"Well…it's kind of a long story. But to make it short, this is Mozenrath, he's in love with me but won't admit it, Aladdin and company are here to help us make a plan, and there's some evil sorcerer guy walking around trying to kill Mozenrath and Aladdin."

All the girls froze.

Samantha was the first to speak, all though she was completely white in the face. "Did…did you say…evil sorcerer?"

"Yeah," Sabrina told them coolly. "He's super tall with black and red hair. A real creep."  
Tabatha gulped. "Is…is his name…D- D- D- D-" She seemed to get stuck, midsentence.

"Destane?" Serena asked, meekly.

Sabrina nodded.

Suddenly, Tabatha collapsed to the floor in a faint, Morgana started crying, Serena was sweating, and the others let out a horrific gasp.

_Oh, this is bad. Destane what did you do to my girlfriend?_

"She knows about Destane. We can't keep it from her anymore, Sammie." Morgana said between sobs.

"Keep what from me?" Sabrina asked.

"…Brina…" she started.

"Don't call me that!" Sabrina snapped. "Nobody calls me that but dad!"

"Yeah, where is your old man?" Iago asked.

"Iago!" Aladdin yelled. "That's none of our business."

"Yeah, bird man, that's pretty personal." Genie agreed. "I mean, her dad could be anywhere: missing, mars, maybe he ran off, maybe he's at war, or maybe –"

"He's dead." Sabrina said. Her face showed no emotion. "My dad's dead. He died a long time ago."

"Oh." Mozenrath looked at her. _Should I comfort her or something? Be sorry for her lose? _Iago backed up awkwardly.

She continued, still showing no emotion. There was obviously too much pain to show. "He died a long time ago. I was six."

"…Did he get sick?" Mozenrath asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Oh, he got sick alright," Serena told them. "With Evil-Sorcerer-itis!"

"_What?" _Sabrina shrieked. "…You…you _lied? _He didn't get sick?!"

_Oh, great. Sabrina's favorite thing. People lying to her. Can this get any worse?_

"We had to. The truth was too horrible." Morgana explained.

"What _is _the truth?!" Sabrina was furious. Tears came to her eyes.

Morgana started sobbing again. "It was Destane!"

"_What?" _This time it was Mozenrath.

Sabrina grabbed him by the front of his shirt with one hand and held a fist up to his face with the other. Her face was red and her teeth were clenched hard. "If you had something to do with this…"

"He was alone, Sabrina." Katrina told her. "It was just Destane." Sabrina released him.

"We have no clue why he did it, but he just showed up and started destroying buildings and shooting people!" Samantha explained.

"That sounds like Destane." Mozenrath agreed.

"Mom grabbed us and tried to run away, but Destane stopped her, said she was pretty and that he wanted her as his queen!"

_I'm gonna barf I'm gonna barf I'm gonna barf!_

"You can guess how dad reacted."

Sabrina sniffled.

"You should have seen him! Dad kicked his butt, I swear to Allah!" Serena yelled. "He gave the most powerful guy ever a black eye!"

_Oh, I like this guy._

"But Destane played dirty. He shot this weird purple ball thing at him!"

"Weird purple ball thing? I don't know what that could be." Mozenrath said.

"He was just…gone. Presumed dead. Sorry, Sabrina. We did it for your own good."

"I can't believe you! You lied to me for thirteen years!" She looked at Mozenrath. "This is all _your _fault!"

"Me? How?!"

"Your lying is contagious! I hate you! I hate all of you! I'll never forgive you guys!" She ran into her room, sobbing.

Samantha sighed. "See, this is why we didn't tell her."

"I've never heard of a purple ball that kills people." Mozenrath repeated, deep in thought.

"You weren't there!" Katrina told him.

"I still have nightmares!" Morgana admitted.

"Me too!"

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down." Samantha said. "Now, one of us has to go calm down Sabrina. Who's it gonna be?"

No answer.

"Can I say something?" Mozenrath asked.

"Sure."

"You are the worst sisters I've ever seen!" He yelled. That got everyone's attention. "You're little sister is up in her room, crying her eyes out, and you're all just standing her! It's all your faults anyway! What kind of sisters lie about their father death! That's low! And that's coming from the Lord of the Black Sand! You make me sick."

The sisters look at each other. "…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Serena asked. The others nodded.

They all said at once, "Mozenrath should do it!"

"_What?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cautiously, Mozenrath walked up the stairs. _This is not gonna work. This is NOT gonna work. Sure, send the guy that Sabrina hates MOST to comfort her. Since when do I comfort people? I should have just stepped on her pears in the first place. _He knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

He cleared his thought so his voice was high. "But it's only me, your loving sister, Regina…I mean Serena."

"Mozenrath if that's you, I'm gonna slap you!"

He ditched the 'I'm your sister' act. "Why are you mad at _me?!"_

"Give me a minute. I'll make you a list."

"Not funny!"

"You're Destane's ugly demon spawn! That's why!"

_Ugly?! _He sneered. _Demon I can deal with. But 'ugly'?!_ _I hate this. _"I know this seems really bad, but it could be worse."

"_How?!"_

"Well, at least Destane hasn't shown up."

"He killed me father! When I get my hands on him…!"

"Just calm down. It honestly could be worse."

"You don't know the first _thing _about the word 'honest'!"

_She's got me there. _"Quite feeling sorry for yourself. You're not the only one who's lost a parent. Some people don't have _any. _Others have never even met them. Like me."

"If you're looking for sympathy, you've got the wrong girl! Can't you see I'm depressed?!"

_It would be a lot easier to talk to her without the door in the way._ He thought.

_Oh, duh, I can teleport. _

Just like that, he appeared in her bedroom. Sabrina screamed and started throwing pillows at him. "Get out of her, you creep! How did you get in here, you lying jackal?!"

He was unfazed by the pillows, even though Sabrina threw them right in his face. He just gave her a steely look.

Eventually the look peeked her curiosity. "What is your _problem?!"_

"Just waiting for you to stop acting like a whiny baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

Mozenrath smirked and spoke in a babyish voice. "Awww, does Baby Sabweena need a nappy-poo?"

"Quit it!"

Mozenrath then decided that the way to make Sabrina not sad…was to make her angry. Take her mind off her dad.

By becoming anger bait.

"Awww, poor baby-wayby. Don't cry widdle babykins."

"I said stop! I mean it!" Sabrina yelled. "I know karate!"

_Why do I get the feeling that this is going end TERRIBLY for me?_

Although he felt stupid doing it, he kept going. "Don't worry, baby. Mozenrath will keep you safe from the big bad world. Do you want me to rock you to sleep?"

"That's it!"

_This is actually kinda fun. Like poking a sleeping bear with a stick._

Suddenly, Sabrina lunged over the bed at Mozenrath. She knocked him on the floor before he could react.

_Poked that bear one to many times._

"Ow! That's my hair! Get off me!" He yelled.

"Take it back!" Sabrina pinned him to the floor.

"How'd you get so strong?!"

"I said _take it back!"_

"Not if my life depended on it." Now that she was no longer pulling his hair, Mozenrath found Sabrina's anger amusing. And she seemed to forget about her father for the moment.

Aladdin opened the door. "What's all the noise? Mozenrath why are you on the floor?"

Mozenrath pushed Sabrina off him. "We weren't doing anything!"

"You _bet_ we weren't, you jackal!" Sabrina yelled at him. She got to her feet and walked over Mozenrath's stomach, harshly.

"Oof!"

Sabrina left the room while Mozenrath got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Having girl trouble?" Aladdin asked.

"What do you think?" He grumbled back.

"Iago told me everything."

"Yeah, well you owe her one. If she hadn't been in the way, you'd be dead right now."

"So would you." Aladdin said, reminding him of falling off the roof.

He started walking down the stairs, hoping to get away from Aladdin. Of course, he followed.

"You realize you're in love, right?"

"Am not." Mozenrath told him.

"Don't even try it. I've seen the way you look at her." Aladdin continued. "You look at Sabrina the same way that I look at I look at Jasmine."

"You are comparing apples to oranges, my friend."

Mozenrath made it to the bottom of the stairs and felt Aladdin put his arm around his shoulders. "Want my advice?" Aladdin asked with a smirk.

"Not if you were the last person on the planet." He let out an annoyed sigh. "But I have a feeling that you're going to give it to me anyway."

"She's only mad at you because you lied."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?!" Mozenrath snapped.

"Let me finish. The answer to your problem is actually pretty simple…well, simple for anyone but you…"

"…So what in Allah's name is it?!" Mozenrath was losing whatever patience he had.

"Apologize."

Mozenrath stared at him for a second. Then he burst out laughing. "Apologize, that's a good one! Really, I had no clue that you could be that funny. Now, seriously, what do I have to do?"

Aladdin looked at him.

"…You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not the kind of guy who apologizes."

"Well maybe you should start."

"And just what makes you think that will work?!"

Aladdin sighed. "You might wanna sit down."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mozenrath let out another sigh and grabbed a chair. "Oh, goody, story time." He said sarcastically.

Aladdin grabbed a chair himself and sat in front of him. "Before I start, I just wanna let you know that having-a-heart to heart conversation with you was the last thing I expected to do today."

"Good luck having a heart-to-heart with a heartless person." Mozenrath snarked.

"Good luck falling in love with Sabrina without a heart." Aladdin replied.

"Touché."

Aladdin took a deep breath. "Okay…where do I start?"

_Somebody kill me now._

"Have you ever heard of Prince Ali?" Aladdin asked.

"No. Why?"

Aladdin snickered.

"What?"

Aladdin smiled. "You're looking at him."

_Words cannot express how confused I am._

"Let me explain. See, it was probably about a year ago. I had just met Princess Jasmine and I was completely in love with her. But-"

"Let me guess. You couldn't marry her because the rules said that she could only marry a prince."

"Exactly. But I had a magic genie up my sleeve. And thus, I became," Genie quickly appeared and zapped Aladdin into his old Prince clothes, only to disappear again. "Prince Ali Ababwa." He threw the white cape behind him and grinned. "How do I look?"

"Like a street rat in dumb clothes."

Aladdin sighed and sat down again. "Anyway, I tried to get close to Jasmine as a prince."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Mozenrath," Aladdin started. "Am I a prince?"

"No."

"Is my name Ali?"

"No."

"Exactly." Aladdin said. "I _lied._"

That got his attention. "So what happened? She fell in love with you and you eventually told her who you were."

"Nope. She figured it out after we shared a magic carpet ride."

Mozenrath flashed back to the night of the date. "…Are you serious?"

"Ironic isn't it?"

"Like, _creepy_ ironic!" Mozenrath said. "Wait…she figured out who you were?"

"I just said that."

"But…you're still together."

"Yes." He grinned. "Because I _apologized._"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. But there's one little problem. You're a street rat. I'm an evil sorcerer. You're a lot easier to forgive than I am."

"Just try, okay?"

Mozenrath sighed, knowing he had no choice. "Two words: Love stinks."

"Sometimes, yes." The two walked out the door, where the others were. "Last month I forgot my date with Jasmine, and _boy_, was I in the doghouse. She didn't talk to me all day, and I spent sixty pieces of silver on the gift for her."

"Where'd you get that kind of money?"

Aladdin looked away.

Mozenrath stopped walking. "You _stole it, _didn't you, you street rat?!"

"It's not stealing if I pay it back!" he defended. "I merely _borrowed _it from Razoul, the head guard, to make it up to Jasmine."

Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

"Hey, you've got a girl to apologize to."

Mozenrath took a deep breath as Aladdin walked away. He thought for a minute as he reached into his pocket. _If apologizing doesn't work I could always bribe her…wait a minute. _"Hey, street rat!" He called. "There was thirty gold pieces in my pocket not two minutes ago! Where did it go?!"

Aladdin turned with a smile. "What can I say? Old habits are hard to break."

_I'm gonna kill him one of these days. I'm really, REALLY gonna kill him!_

He walked over to Samantha. "Where's Sabrina? I need to talk to her."

Samantha looked at him, flirtatiously. "Sure it's not _me _you're looking for?"

"…Yes. Now I'll ask again. Where's Sabrina?"

She pointed to a large willow tree on a hill. Within five minute, Mozenrath was there. "Sabrina?" He called. "Okay, I'm coming over there. Don't attack me."

He decided to stay on the opposite side of the tree, giving Sabrina space…and making sure he had space to run, just in case she was still mad. "Look, can we just talk for a second? Like people?"

No answer.

"Look, I'm trying to tell you is I'm surrrr…what I'm trying to say is….I apologgiiiii….Will you at least look at me?! I'm trying to talk to you!" He walked around the tree.

No one was there.

"What?" He stood there in confusion. "But…her sister said she was here. Why would Sabrina lie? It's what started this whole thing!"

"…Unless…oh, Allah, no!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I hope Mozenrath and Sabrina are making up." Aladdin told Iago.

"Why do we care?" He asked.

"Because Sabrina is the only thing keeping Mozenrath at bay right now."

"Good point." Iago looked up at the hill to see a figure running down it. "Hey, here he comes. At least Sabrina kept him in one piece."

Mozenrath was sweating and his face was slightly red.

"So how'd it go?" Aladdin asked.

He was out of breath, but managed to spit out a few words. "…Sabrina…missing…have a feeling…something with Destane…gonna… pass out." He collapsed in the grass.

"What do you mean 'missing'? Samantha said she was under that tree." Aladdin said.

"She _lied_." He told her, having caught his breath.

"Sabrina lie? Impossible." Serena walked outside with the others. "She hates lies."

"That's how she got away with it!" Mozenrath got to his feet. "We didn't expect it. The question is…why?"

"I bet it was Destane!" Katrina yelled. "He snatched our sister!"

"But Destane and Sabrina lying don't go together. They're two different things." Aladdin pointed out.

Suddenly, Mozenrath remembered something Sabrina had said.

'_He killed my father! When I get my hands on him…!'_

"Mozenrath," Aladdin said. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Can we focus on the issue at hand?" Tabatha asked. "Sabrina's been taken by the most powerful sorcerer ever!"

"No she hasn't." Mozenrath told them quietly.

"What?"

"Aladdin, your mom's dead, right?"

"As far as I know." Aladdin said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you found out that the person who killed her was waltzing around town, would you go kick his butt?"

"…Probably."

"Exactly." Mozenrath explained. "And that's what Sabrina's doing. Getting revenge on Destane, and avenging her father."

"Mozenrath, are you sure…?"

"Aladdin, if there's one thing I know, its revenge."

Aladdin sighed and signaled for Carpet. "Alright." He and the sisters climbed on. "Let's go save your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted, using his gauntlet to levitate.

_At least…not yet._

**. . .**

"There's the Citadel." Aladdin said.

"Really?" Mozenrath snapped. "I couldn't tell what my own house looked like. Thank you for pointing that out."

"Hey, just be glad it's still in one piece."

Xerxes flew behind Mozenrath. "Why saving lady?"

"We're not saving anybody. We're stopping Destane…while getting Sabrina."

"Oh." Xerxes said. "Destane stupid."

"If only he'd stayed a Mamluk…which reminds me," He spun around and slapped the eel. "That's for not burning the scroll."

Aladdin flew down to the black sand and got of Carpet, then proceeded to help the five sisters off. "Stay here, Carpet. If you enter the kingdom, you'll set off the magic detectors."

The Land of the Black Sand was full of large crystals. When something magic entered the Land, the crystals would light. If Carpet came along, Destane would know they were there in two minutes flat.

"Iago, you know why Genie couldn't come. He'd set off they crystals."

"And the _last _thing we want is for Destane to know we're here." Mozenrath added, lowering himself to the ground.

"This place gives me the creeps." Tabatha said.

"I know." Mozenrath said. "Isn't it great?"

"Sabrina must really hate Destane if she was willing to come here." Katrina pointed out.

"Let's just get her, and get out." Samantha added.

As they neared the Citadel, Xerxes tapped Mozenrath with his tail. "Something not feel right."

"We're marching into our death. Are we supposed to feel good about that?" Mozenrath snapped.

"Not that. About lady."

Mozenrath shot him a look. "What about her?"

"Just have weird feeling."

"Well that's because you have a brain the size of my nose, so shut your mouth before I shut it for you." He threatened, holding up his gauntlet.

"Knock it off, you two." Aladdin commanded. Slowly, he opened the large door and entered the Citadel.

"I don't like this." Serena whispered, as they walked down the dark hall.

"It's too quiet." Aladdin said.

"What did you expect? It's full of dead guys." Mozenrath told him.

"But still," Aladdin continued. "We should have run into _something _by now. A Mamluk, a trap…This is almost too easy."

"I'm scared." Katrina admitted.

"You have a point." Mozenrath told Aladdin. "I never make it _this _easy. I usually know you're hear by the time you make it to the front door."

"That's what I'm saying."

"It's almost as if…he knew we were coming." Mozenrath explained.

"But how could he?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"Well, Mozenrath," said an all-too-familiar voice. "You thought right."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The lights zapped on. They were in a large circular room. Destane was levitating about twelve feet off the ground, holding Sabrina at his side. "Look what I've caught, Mozenrath."

"Let her go, Destane!" he yelled.

Destane grinned. "As you wish." He released Sabrina.

"No!"

…But she didn't fall.

Aladdin stared up in awe. "She…she's levitating."

"But how?"

Aladdin looked at Mozenrath. "Unless…"

Before he could finish, Destane spoke. "Don't you see, Mozenrath?"

Confused, the sorcerer shook his head slowly.

"Well," Sabrina said. "Let me show you, then." A sinister grin spread across her face. With a puff of smoke, her clothes transformed. She was now wearing a long black gown with a jewel in the center and long 2 inch heels. Mozenrath still gave her a confused look. "Don't you get it? Here, let me spell it out for you then: This. Whole thing. Has been. A. _Trap._"

Aladdin finally got a chance to finish. "She's been working with him this whole time."

"What?" Mozenrath kept staring at his former love interest, before declaring, "Impossible!"

"Why?" Sabrina smirked. "Because I'm so innocent? Or because you're in love with me?"

"I am not!"

"Oh, give it up, you pathetic excuse for a sorcerer." She taunted. "Didn't you find it just a_ little_ strange that Destane chose the night of our date to turn human? Out of all the night's?!"

Mozenrath opened his mouth, but Sabrina continued. "Or that I just _randomly _asked you on a date? Or that I actually _believed _your name was _Mo?!_Even when it's just the first two letter of your name?!"

"Hey, I panicked, okay?!" He shouted.

"Allow me to make this whole thing a bit clearer." Destane said. "When I realized that you were plotting against me, my first though was of course to kill you…_then _I thought, 'Hey, why not let the boy think he's won? Why not wait a while, and attack bigger and better?'!"

All the pieces in Mozenrath's head started to fit together.

"So, before you transformed me into an undead henchman, I recruited and old friend of mine to be my _new _apprentice. Sabrina."

"Old friend?" Mozenrath repeated.

"I've told a lot of lies, Mozenrath." Sabrina said. "But the one truth was that Destane killed my father."

"Neither of you are making sense!" Mozenrath yelled.

"Then let me finish." Sabrina said. "Like I was staying, Destane killed dear old dad...and that's why I'm his apprentice."

"Once again…_no sense!_"

"You see, Destane really did what my mom as his queen…"

Destane shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a man."

Sabrina continued. "So he came to my home and tried to take her. Here's the twist; my dad was going to let him!"

"Dad was nothing but a coward." Samantha said. Mozenrath turned, and saw that the five sisters were now wearing identical outfits to Sabrina.

"…Mozenrath…" Aladdin said in almost a whisper. "…We're outnumbered."

He swallowed hard. "What gave you that idea?"


End file.
